Isaac Black
"Bloodhound" Isaac Black is a Lookout of Black Phoenix Pirates and serve as a fighter of the team. As a Fighter, he's a very close in term of fighting strengh with Raven G. Zen and on par with the crew's first mate, Robert Lancelot and one of the most trusted man of him. Appearance Isaac is a tall, very slim young man with black hair and small eyes. His eyes are the most noticeable features, hiding a pair of black eyes. He's thin and very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. Personality Isaac Blacki is a person who hates crowds and prefers to be alone. As stated by others, Isaac is a very scary character with no care in the well beings of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. This often leads his opponents to surprise him, as he doesn't think before attacking. He often regarded as the strongest member of Black Phoenix Pirates . As the head of Southenberg's Security Agency, Hibari uses authority to assault those that get on his nerves, including his own subordinates. He is also fiercely loyal and love Southenberg and its rules (now with the Black Phoenix Pirates) , going so far as to punish others for jump onboard the ship without permission or insulting the crew even if they are the part of the crew (even the captain) or the marine. The rule is also apply to whoever enters the crow nest, since he consider the crow nest as his own private space. Isaac has a lust for battle, and enjoys battling strong opponents. The respect he has for a person depends on the strength of the individual. Although he's known to be a violent fighter, Isaac's actions sometime tend to be for the best.He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Isaac usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming that he isn't interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore" since he already showed the superiority of strength between them. On multiple occasions, Isaac has shown to greatly respect those who can defeat him in a fight and to those who can push him to his limit. Ever since Zen handed him his first known loss (though Zen also considers their fight a loss for him), Isaac has considered the latter a target and bar-setter. He also expresses his willingness to engage him in a rematch, only to be turned down as Zen already considers themselves as friends and perhaps too lazy to fight. Nevertheless, Isaac still challenges him in a duel everytime the opportunity comes. Although he has the tendency to distance himself from the rest of the crew, Isaac will step in if his comrades are in danger. His ability in battle and his lone wolf attitude fulfills his said role as "The Observant" of The Black Phoenix Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style Isaac faighting style is unorthodox since he don't have any particular fighting style (yet still capable to subpar with Zen, who trained in rokushiki and Bob, who master in swordmanship) and he's main weapon is a pair of butterfly knives, which he's very proficient of using it. Isaac's skill with his knives was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of Southernberg slump district, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His physical strength is matched by his resilience. Isaac has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He even allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight in order to hold his opponent.There's a battle he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities despite the Marines noting that most people would have already been dead at that point. Relationships Raven G. Zen At first, Zen didn't interest him, but then, he became his target, until he join his crew. Eventually, Zen gained his respect.Zen also sees him as valuable comrade at fighting and thinks very highly of him. More often, though, Zen sees him as a dangerous person and doesn't want to incur his wrath. He also support Zen's dream to become a Pirate King, so that "he will one day crush the King", may show that he has a desire to fight Zen. Robert Lancelot Both of them are the two strongest members.Bob acknowledges Isaac's power and often visited his crow nest several times to chat and hang out with him but was always been thrown out by him. On the other hand, Isaac only sees him as a "noisy animal" and treats him like the others. However, they seem to already have a respect toward each other. He even invited him to drink together at some event which Bob refused, and sometimes their thoughts clash with each other and create an argument. Bob is the only one who managed to convince Isaac to do somethingsl. This makes Bob the second person to be able to convince Isaac on something, after Rachel. History Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Lookouts Category:Black Phoenix Pirates Category:Pirates Category:The Pirate Legacy